Rocket Reunion
Rocket Reunion is the fifteenth episode of Adventures In Kanto. Plot The story starts with Butch and Cassidy approaching a large, white building, the Team Rocket Headquarters. Cassidy: We're here! We can finally give Giovanni the item! Butch: And then the plan continues! Cassidy: Okay, hand me the item! Butch: I thought you brought it! Cassidy: Are you serious!!?? Butch: No! Haha, it's right here! Cassidy punches Butch in the shoulder. Cassidy: Don't do that!!! The scene changes to Jill and Scott, who are walking near a large tree. Scott is carrying his new egg, and Jill is carrying some supplies. Scott: What's my egg gonna hatch into, what's my egg gonna hatch into, what's my egg gonna hatch into, what's my egg gonna hatch into, whats my egg gonna hatch into, what's my egg gonna hatch into, what's my egg gonna hatch into, what's my egg gonna hatch into, what's my egg gonna hatch into? Jill throws everything in her hands to the ground and screams. Jill: Would you be quiet! You making an awful cacophony! I didn't become a part of this camaraderie just so you could annoy me ever single day!! Do I even need an epitome for it? Seriously, I'm trying to be as equivocate as possible, but your limited intellegence really makes me wonder if you can even understand me! I am fastidious and I need you to respect that! Scott: ..... Woah. Jill: Sorry, I just couldn't take it! Scott: No. I mean I didn't understand half the words you said. Jill: ..... Talk about a major fiasco. Scott: No offense, but you really gotta stop with those annoying words. Nobody knows what they mean. Jill: YOU'RE KIDDING ME!!! The scene changes back to Butch and Cassidy, now sitting in a conferance room filled with many members of Team Rocket. Butch: Wow, this place looks really professional! Cassidy: SSSHHH!!! Attila, a muscular man with yellow hair and black sunglasses, who has on a grey vest with a big red "R" on it, a blue undershirt, grey pants and a black belt. Is sitting to the right of Cassidy. Hun, a skinny man with long grey hair, who wears a grey shirt similar to Attila's vest, with a blue undershirt and grey pants, is sitting to the right of Butch. Attila: According to Viper, Giovanni is actually appearing in person! Cassidy: Are you serious! Hun: That's what he said. Wendy, a woman with short green hair, and wears a dark black outfit with a big red "R" on it, sits to the right of Attila. Wendy: I'm just glad that James and Jessie aren't here to ruin it! I didn't come here to have them blow the meeting! Cassidy: Ha! Jessie and James aren't even ranked high enough! Those losers can't even catch a simple Pikachu! Hun: We're not here to talk about those fools, we're here to talk about Project2. Butch: Calm down! Giovanni isn't even here yet! Hun: Sadly, Tyson is here. Tyson, a muscular man man with short brown hair, wearing the same clothes as Atilla, is sitting to the right of Wendy. Tyson: What's that supposed to mean? Hun: You know exactly what it means! You're so annoying with your terrible jokes! They aren't even jokes, they are more like sentences! Tyson: That reminds me! What is brown an sticky? Wendy: Gross! Tyson: A stick! Tyson screams with laughter. Attila: Yeah. That wasn't funny! Wendy: Ssssshhh!! I think I hear the master coming! Two large doors open and blonde woman wearing a pink hat, a black shirt with a big pink "R", a brown belt, a white skirt with pink lines, and long pink and white gloves and socks, known as Domino, walks in. Domino: Giovanni is here! Hun: Everybody, shut up! Giovanni, a tall man with brown hair, wearing a bright orange suit, a white shirt, and a red tie and black shoes, walks in with a beautiful Persian by his side. Giovanni: As most of you probaby already know, we are here to talk about Project2. Giovanni sits down at the head of the table. Giovanni: Butch, Cassidy. Do you have the item? Butch: Yes. Butch holds out his hand, and a round, purple item is seen. Domino comes to retreive it and gives it to Giovanni. Giovanni: Great. A genuine Master Ball! Cassidy: We stole it from the Pokemon Ressurection Center. Giovanni: Great. Hun: Can you finally tell us why you needed it? Giovanni: Yes. We are going to use the Master Ball to catch Mewtwo. Wendy: Mewtwo! But it killed Dr. Fuji! Giovanni: I know. But I simply cannot let something that powerful run away! Especially considering that we spent so much research on it. Hun: So... What is our role in this? Giovanni: You're roles will be discussed later on. For now we need all of you to stay at this HQ and monitor the cameras. We don't know where Mewtwo is and we need to find it. Tyson: Ok. Giovanni: I know you were expecting a longer meeting, but we can't waste time! We must leave! Domino: Follow us. Cassidy: The Boss is looking for Mewtwo! Butch: I know! I can't believe it! Cassidy: All i'm saying is that if he thinks we can even find it then he is crazy. Category:Episodes